


Sweet Child O' Mine

by Moony_Writes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Family Feels, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS*"Mr Stark?"Tony swears to anybody that will hear him that he will protect this kid at all costs. All. Costs. Whatever it takes. He wasn't losing Peter again. But what if Peter lost Tony?





	1. He's got a smile it seems to me

 

 

 

 

> **_He's got a smile it seems to me_ **
> 
> **_Reminds me of childhood memories_ **
> 
> **_Where everything was as_** **_fresh as the bright blue sky_ **

> **_Now and then when I see his face_ **
> 
> **_He takes me away to that special place_ **
> 
> **_And if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry_ **

 

"Mr Stark!"  
Tony felt a rush of relief fall over him ad the kids face ran into view. It was his kid. The kid. Spiderman. Spiderboy. Peter Parker.

  
"Remember when we were in space and..."

  
Whatever you wanted to call him, he was here and he was alive and...  
"... Strange was there and he said..."

  
He was talking. Right. Tony should probably listen.  
"...So he did this thing and..."

  
Tony just couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the kid so tightly as though if he let go the dust particles would float around him again and tear his heart along with them. He could feel Peter relax in his arms as he tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill. His kid was here. Alive. In his arms. Peter would get to go to school again and see Ned, MJ and Aunt May again and he would be able to work with Tony at the tower again and the fight still happening around them didn't matter right now because Spiderman was hugging him and he had him and he was never letting go.

  
"M...Mr Stark?"

  
God how Tony had miss that voice. The hopeful voice of a young kid who has been through for too much. The innocent voice of Peter Parker who could light up the world with a simple smile. Anyone who came into contact with the kid immediately fell in love and Tony was no exception. He couldn't remember exactly when it had happened but...

  
"This is nice"  
Tony loved the kid.

  
But the fight was still to be won.  
And they had to join it no matter how safe they felt in each others arms.

  
So they would fight.  
And they would live.  
Because Peter Parker is okay. And always will be.

  
"Dad? Sorry I mean Mr Stark are you...?"  
"Kid? You don't need to correct yourself"  
"Huh?"  
"I love you kid. Stay alive will you?"  
"You too Mr Stark"  
"Call me dad"  
"You too... Dad"

  
Tony smiled and pulled Peter in for another hug and kissed his cheek. He would fight and protect this kid. Forever.

Whatever it takes.

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Oh, Sweet Child O' Mine_ **
> 
> **_Oh, Sweet Love Of Mine_ **


	2. Quietly pass me by

> _**He's got eyes like the bluest skies** _
> 
> _**As if they thought of rain** _
> 
> _**I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain** _
> 
> _**His hair reminds me of a safe warm place where as a child I'd hide** _
> 
> _**And pray for the thunder and rain to quietly pass me by** _
> 
>  
> 
>  

"Mr Stark..."

  
Tony opened his eyes to see the blurry figures of Pepper and Peter stood in front of him. His whole body ached and hurt and pain shot through him like a thousand fires. He could barely hear anything but the ringing in his ears as everything shot back to him.

  
The snap.

  
He snapped.

  
He took the fact that his family was still here as a good thing. Maybe he did right. Maybe the exhaustion was a way of celebrating. Maybe he could just...

  
"Mister Stark! Stark can you hear me? It's me! Peter!"

  
The poor kid sounded so desperate... So hurt. Why was he hurt? Did something happen? Tony tried to move but felt Peppers soft hand keeping him still.  
"K...Kid?'

  
Peter looked sad. Why was his kid sad? What happened that Tony didn't know about? Was he speaking? God he felt so tired...

  
"We... We won Mr Stark... It's all okay now"

  
Tony smiled at that, though it came off as more of a grimace. They had won. Tony had saved them. That's all that mattered.

"Yo.. You're okay... Kid? Pepper?"

Tony coughed as he spoke, but saw Peppers reassuring smile as they confirmed that they were unharmed.

  
Why was Peter looking as if his world was falling apart then?

  
"Dad... Please... We won... We can go home now... Get you patched up..."

  
Pepper laid a hand on Peter's shoulder as he tried to help Tony somehow.  
"Peter..."

  
"Please Mr Stark... I... I told you..."

"You did good kid..."

"Mr Stark... Please..."

  
Peter's voice broke as tears rolled down his cheeks. He hugged the man in front of him again and could hear the too irregular heartbeat. Could feel the weakness in his bones. Peter couldn't accept the fact that his dad had sacrificed himself. He had lost too many of his family members to loose Tony too.  
Tony saw the devistated look upon the kids face and weakly wrapped his arms around him. His kid survived like he knew he would. But soon he felt himself drifting, the blackness becoming too inviting.

"I.... Love you... Kid... Pepper... M... Morg...an..."

Pepper smiled sadly and slowly pulled Peter away who began to scream and cry out for Tony to live. The other Avengers had slowly started to crowd around them and shared heartbroken looks as Peter watched another one of his family members life drain away.

  
Tony felt so bad for the kid. But at least he was alive.

"You can rest now, Tony."

And Tony did. The last thing he heard being the kids cries for him.  
  
  
At the funeral, they had labelled the arc reactor as "proof that Tony Stark has a heart." Peter kept a stoic face despite wanted to sob multiple times. The other avengers didn't need to see how weak he was without Tony by his side.

  
"If you're nothing without the suit you shouldn't have it" Tony had once said.  
"What if I'm nothing without you?" Peter now thought.

  
  
Despite the arc reactor being labelled as proof that Tony had a heart, the team would argue that the spider kid sitting on the bench with Morgan and the helmet, not saying a word was more than enough proof that Tony had a heart. He loved. He loved so much. And Peter allowed himself to cry.  


 

> **_Oh, Sweet Child O' Mine_ **
> 
> **_Oh, Sweet Love Of Mine._ **


End file.
